Ariana
Ariana '''is a mysterious Edenian woman who made her first appearance and debuted in Mortal Kombat X and later in Mortal Kombat: The New World Order as a main character. About Ariana Ariana was spawned from the War between Shinnok and the other Elder Gods. Essence from the Elder Goddess of Light fell from the Heavens into Edenia and formed the immortal Ariana, making her half-Edenian by birth and the direct descendent of an Elder God. A mysterious woman hailing from Edenia, traveled the world looking for a sacred item that holds the Edenian essence to restore the lands. On a journey to find the essence, Ariana was guided by the light to the path of finding that object. Encountering the likes of Outworld, Ariana sensed that the essence she was looking for was located somewhere in Outworld. Gaining the prestige benefit to be at Kotal Kahn's side in order to search for it, Ariana accepted the invitation to serve him. Learning that she is from the heavens, Ariana is a demi-god who also protects Earthrealm. Later on in life, she is married to Divine, another Edenian who hopes for a free Edenia. Appearance Ariana seems to be in her early twenties (7,500 years), almond-shaped coffee-brown eyes, fairly tan skinned, she usually wears eye makeup and light nude lipstick with a shimmer. She has long flowing dark brown hair with a slight curl at the end. She is considered very beautiful as are all Edenian residents. In Mortal Kombat (2011), being a cameo in Mortal Kombat (2011), Ariana sported a white attire with black and golden accents. In Mortal Kombat X, Ariana wears, to much to her story, a mysterious-esque hooded ensemble that is colored white. Ariana sports a white choker and crystal jewels. She has on a white top with straps covering her bust which also connects to her hood. She has on sparkling material stocking and sparkling gloves that cover most of her left hand. She also has long strapped boots, blue covers to lace them, white straps and a long loincloth, connected by skinny straps. Variations * '''Seraphic: In her Seraphic variation, she has a six small wings on her back and no hood. * Archangel: In this variation, Ariana's hood is up. * Primordial: In this variation, Ariana's eyes are glowing white and white markings located on her abdomen and upper arms. Skins * Angelic: Hair is down but put together with a gold tie. She has a little longer white skirt and her top is wrapped in front, she also has on golden boots. Combat characteristics Variations Seraphic: call upon her three guardian angels to aid her in battle. Using one will cause a specific pair of wings to fall off for 7 seconds. Archangel: '''can put herself in three unique states that affect her fighting styles. '''Primordial: '''homes her abilities as a light goddess. Powers and Abilities As an Edenian, Ariana was trained specifically for assassination. Although being trained as a killer, she dismissed the action killing and converted her combat skills to defeat evil. Gaining angelic and god-like powers, Ariana is no ordinary Edenian, but a special blend of goddess. Signature Moves * '''Stag: Ariana throws a light projectile to the opponent. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Stag Boom-ade which blows them back. *'Light Kick:' Ariana darts forward with a light trail. *'Spiral Spike:' Ariana throws one of her bladed wheels on the ground towards the opponent. *'Uri:' Ariana spawns an angel that wields a mace. Using this angel will cause her highest pair of wings to disappear. (MKX - Seraphic Variation) ** The angel, on command, does a short-ranged mace charge that can start out further combos. *'Micha:' Ariana spawns an angel spirit that wields a flaming sword. Using this angel will cause her second pair of wings to disappear. (MKX - Seraphic Variation) ** The angel, on command, will slash the opponent, dealing burn damage over time as well. *'Rapha:' Ariana spawns an angel spirit that wields a shield. Using this angel will cause her lowest pair of wings to disappear. (MKX - Seraphic Variation) ** The angel, on command, will reflect any projectiles fired at Ariana. *'Physcial:' Ariana, for a short time, gains armor for any special move. (MKX - Archangel Variation) *'Spiritual:' Ariana, for a short time, becomes invulnerable to projectiles. (MKX - Archangel Variation) *'Ethereal:' Ariana, for a short time, gains a damage buff to her basic attacks. (MKX - Archangel Variation) *'White Light:' Ariana creates a light that takes away her opponent's life and regains hers. (MKX - Primordial Variation) *'Blinding Light:' Ariana waves her hand in front her and shines a light that stuns the opponent. (MKX - Primordial Variation) *'Light Speed:' Ariana quickly dashes forward. (MKX - Primordial Variation) *'Light Evade:' Ariana quickly dashes backwards. (MKX - Primordial Variation) * X-Ray Move - Angel Axle: Ariana rushes towards the opponent and knees them in the abdomen, she then proceeds to do a low sweep, knocking the opponent down. She then delivers an axe kick to their face, caving in the majority of their skull. (MKX) Other Moves * Throw: Ariana axe kicks the opponent in the face, and does a spinning heel kick that send them flying. (MKX) Fatalities * Taking Flight: 'Ariana's takes the opponent up in the air and performs a back-flip and lets go of her opponent, making them land on their head. The aftermath has her opponent's head crushed open. (MKX)'' * 'Go Towards The Light: '''Ariana takes out her bladed wheels and slices the opponent's arms off, then she puts both wheels on their neck and yanks down. (MKX) (TA)'' * '''Light Breaker: Ariana takes out her bladed wheels and shoves it in the opponent's neck while doing an in-air cartwheel, decapitating them. (TA) (MKR) Other Finishers * [http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Brutality Brutality]' #1 - Headless: '''Ariana grabs her opponent, axe kicks them and proceeds with a spinning kick, knocking the head off. ''(MKX) * Brutality #2 - Axle Bash: 'The opponent's head smashes into pieces after the axe kick. ''(Throw) (MKX) * 'Brutality #3 - Flash Through: '''After doing a light kick, at the end of the final round, the opponent's head would fly off. ''(MKX) * '''Brutality #4 - Suffering Judge: '''Ariana rushes towards her opponent, darting through them. ''Must do '''Judgement Rush 3 times in the final round. (Seraphic Variation)'' * Brutality #5 - Explosion: Ariana releases an enhanced fireball that takes off her opponent's entire torso. (Archangel Variation) '(MKX)'' * '''Brutality #6 - Angelic Decapitation: '''Ariana throws her daggers into her opponent's head and then they proceed to go through it. After it, her daggers will come back. ''(Celestial Variation) '(MKX) Trivia * Ariana is the youngest Edenian, only being 7,025 years, she is the equivalent to a early twenty to twenty year old Earthrealm female. * Ariana's was originally orange but changed to white and gold, similar to Ashrah. * Ariana is the 8th Edenian introduced in a Mortal Kombat game. * Most of her moves involve a white color scheme implemented in most of her combos. * It is implied that she is some sort of Angel hybrid Edenian. * In most games before being a main character, Ariana was part of DLC for three games. Mortal Kombat X * She's the fifth chapter. * She is a secret fighter in a klassic tower. The player would have to get a flawless victory on the fifth opponent and do a brutality. Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above Mortal Kombat: The New World Order Mortal Kombat Revelations * Ariana is revealed to have a love interest in a male Edenian with Plant Manipulation, during her story. Additional Details Character Selection * When she is picked, Ariana will twirl her Wheels on her wrists and then catch them in her hands. * When her variation is picked, she will "cling" her wheels.. * When both players are ready, she'll back up and flip her hair and grunt. Intros * When she speaks first, she appears coming from the opposite side of the map twirling her daggers. (The opponent says their line); then she gets into her fighting stance. * When spoken second, she appears in a glowing white aura and says her line. Game * When she wins a round, she'll walk back while brushing herself off, most likely saying: **"You're wasting my time!" **"This is futile!" **Action: Flips her hair. * When she wins the match, she'll make a white orb appear, smiling and sometimes her eyes glow. List of Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female characters Category:Edenian Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Revelation Characters